The Bedwetting Stage
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Failed Story is Failed. No Smut. Very Lazy, Something about Memories. Inspiration, Alfred bed wetting when little. Disclaimer. I own nothing.


Okay Guys. Lemmie has now finished this one really sloppy too. Sorry, it's just. I already got a big one going thats taking me a year and a half. So i just wanted to finish these off quickly. Plus im looseing my Smut muse and i want to save it for the big Story Pain or Pleasure. Which will be done soon, I hope. Christmas is coming and i want to do some Yu-Gi-Oh fics. Oh! And a 100 Writer's Theme Challenge. But i think i might make that Drabbles.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Photograph hold some of the most precious things in life. They hold memories, good and bad. Look at them long enough and you can find the mysterious secret meanings behind thier colourful faces. They are like treasure, once you let it go, you can never get them back. So to stop the treasure escaping we lock the photographs up good and tight into a dusty old brown scrapbook. Then that scrapbook is placed neatly in a big box full of other treasured memories, the childhood ones, the ones of people who passed on thier dear life, the ones of the people we love the most, the best days out, festivals, all of them, all of them are packed into that big box. That treasure chest is then put in the most safest place in the world and sits there, still and old, until one day someone will discover it and bring back those memories.<p>

England sighed, today would be a long and exaughsting day. Yes after over 200 years of sweet wonderful memories today is the day that England would venture out into his dark and forgotten attic. The attic that had collected his good; safely kept memories, the ones he kept close to his already broken; tatterd; closed in heart. Then there was the other one, the ones with a bad aura that surrounded thier demon structure. The ones no one want's to remember.

Taking time like it could be wasted, England strolled across the well decorated landing towards the cupbored. Opening the large oak door to the cupbored England began to fish through the large pile of clutter for the key to the attic door. After some amout of time and a couple of boxes later England finally came out triamphant holding the key in the air like it was the holy sword. Smiling to himself he stroded under the hole where the attic door was. He looked up at the door. Then he looked down to the floor. Then back up to the door. Then back down to the floor ... he repeated this several times letting the scene sink into his blonde head. It finally sunk in.

"Bollocks." A mutter left his pink lips. "I'm so bloody short." He grimaced. It was infact true, England was short. To short to be able to stretch up and unlock the troublesome brass lock to his attic door. England stretched up as far as he could stretch without dislocationg his back but he was still 30 centimeters short.

"Great ... just great ..." England sighed through his nose as he brought himself down to regualr level. How was he ever going to get up into that attic? Would he even get into the attic ever again? probably not.

England must have been standing there for awhile because unknownst to him a certain America had secretly creaked open the green front door to Englands detached house, slipped through the door and quietly inside to the grand hallway, remembering to remove his shoes as he slowly climbed the stairs being careful not to tread on the stairs that creaked before as stealthy as a tiger he crept up behind England. He paused for a brief moment, thinking wether he should jump England or not ...he couldn't decide, so he did the best thing he could do, he let his instincts took over.

He pounced.

There was an ear-splitting crash followed by a high pitched (but manly) scream of America's name. The noises flowed through out the house, bouncing off every solid object; passing through every nook and cranny until it flew out of the house and down the long street.

England flew across the landing like a jet on steroids. The wind stabbed at his face as he pushed his way through it. The pain from the impact of the heavy rock that hit his back was dulling as he moved in a forward motion towards the end of the hallway. Gravity quickly started to take over his body and he fell quickly to the soft floor. A thud and gasp fell over the brits lips as he made contact with the floor, face first, his face colliding with the soft carpet floor with a bump. A heavey american followed after, gracefully landing on top of the smaller man. The weight was unbelievabley heavey and felt like a huge, black bulldozing ball had been dropped ontop of him. England really didn't know what had hit him until the myserious rock moved and giggled.

England felt strong arms wrap around his tiny waist and a head nuzzle slightly into his back. He tried to move to look at the myserious bulk. Even though he had a faint idea to who it could be, he still wanted to know who had the decency to tackle the old nation .Though the thought of who it could be did bring a small smile to his face. He then scouled on how crushed onto the floor he was, he felt as if his ribs were going to crack there and then.

"America. Get off. Your Heavy" The brit managed to get the words out of his gasping lungs. He got no reply from the nation ontop of him but the arms around him tightend slightly and another nuzzle was felt. The heavy weight was starting to crush him and England started to feel alittle dizzy ... until the weight shifted and the heavey american rolled over, still grasping the englishman's waist and rolling them over so England was ontop of his lover.

England was now looking at the ceiling ... or the rather the door to his attic. England tried to pull himself from the tight grasp of his lover but eventually failed and just relaxed into the warm embrace. The were led there for awhile. England wasn't sure how long. If felt so nice. Time passed by like it was a river. Free to go down its channel like the world didn't matter. Thats how England felt in the arms of America. England sighed. He needed to get up. Leave the safety of those strong arm. He felt like a baby bird leaving the nest. The comfort leaving him forever. Well maybe not forever.

America's grip on England weakend, a happy sigh tumbled over him lips. England smiled as he tried to get up without hurting his lover. After alittle bit of struggling England managed to roll off on to the soft carpet and was now laying on his back, panting with the effort. What he didn't expect was for his childish american boyfriend to roll himself over, with little effort, so he was on hovering over his boyfriend, his hands and knees on either side of the smaller man, his face inches from the other blonds face, grinning like a mad man over the petit mans smaller frame. England could feel the warm, hamburger-smelling breath against his pale skin. The breath was making him shiver slightly and his voice let off a small moan of pleasure.

America grinned, he couldn't help it. His little England looked so cute and flusterd. His face lowerd towards his british lover, his lips lingering over the smaller nations own. His nose could smell the tea that perfurmed over his lover. The drink may not taste nice but damn it was a smell that uniqued England from the other nations. America lowered his face towards the island, his lips brushing the others plum lips, teasing him. England leaned upwards and meshed their lips together softly.

The sensation both of them had travelled like electricity through cords or wire. Both submissive as they pushed against eachothers soft lips. Slim snakes slithered around the younger mans neck, pulling him towards the desire that welcomed him and reluctently he grabbed that desire and made it his. America grinned as England pulled him down furthur, deepening the already deepened kiss. Strong hands now gripped Englands hips onto the soft carpet, holding him down as his lips devoured his green eyed lovers. The moment was lasting too short, to short, why did God make people breath air? The oxygen was eating away at thier lungs , the thirst for air becoming to powerful. So they had to parted, their breath mingled as the panted for the sweet air. Lust filled eyes stared back at eachother. Green forests against blue oceans. Apart they were nothing, together they were the Earth.

America leaned down again to capture those oh-so-lovely-tasting lips but was stopped by two gloved fingers against his. He looked back into the green eyes of the older nation, confusion on why he was stopped in his mission. The mission England did not know about. America frowned slightly, trying to read is complicated lover and failing. England smiled softly at the baby face of the younger nation, chuckling under his breath at the confused face above him. His arms push slightly at the stronger nations chest, silently asking him to move.

"Love. Get up please." England spoke quietly. "I need to get into the attic today"

A small whine escaped its prison at the back of America's throat. "But Iggy~" He protested but stopped. He knew he wouldn't win this battle of the speech. England always won them. So America decided on gently and slowly standing up, freeing his trapped lover from beneth him. Holding out his hand to the older nation, America smiled down at him. England gladly taking the hand was pulled up off the floor, only to be pulled into another tight hug. England smiled and wrapped his arms around the bigger nation and chuckled.

After spending 3 months apart America always became like this. Wanting to be with England all the time when he got the chance. It was cute. Sighing England pulled out of the hug. America was now pouting down at him. His child like face making England aww mentally.

Looking towards the attic door, England managed to sigh again causing America to look up with him. A grin plastered onto the american's face. England saw that grin a knew instantly his lover was up to something. His thick brows arched slightly as he stared at his lover who was now grinning down on him like a madman. He felt strong arms clamp tightly around his waist and pulling him towards the heated body in front of him. England let out a small yelp and crashed into America beofre glaring up at him. America continued to smile down at England.

"Needs some help Iggy?" America chuckles under his breath. He knew the problem. England was so small. It was so cute.

"If you don't mind love" England let the nickname slide. There was no point in arguing over it. America would call him that if he wanted to. So England gave up with it in the end. Now to get his idiotic lover to help him with the Attic stuff.

"Well i could ..." America spoke in a sing-song voice letting his big hands wander down Englands back causing the smaller man to blush and squirm. "Just depends really on what i get out of it"

"You'll get a black eye and a thick lip if you dont st- ah!" England gasped as America gently squeezed his bum in a soft grope.

"Aw come no Iggy. Don't be so mean." America mustered up a small pout. This cause England to look down at the floor and lean up to the americans ear.

"Later love. I promise." His voice was no more than an seductive whisper that slide into his lovers ear. This only caused America's grin to grow more and more. Oh he knew he was getting lucky tonight.

"Wanna go into detail Iggy?~" And a hit to the head soon shut up the americans crude lines even though he was still laughing like a baffoon.

Eventually America did decide to help the smaller nation out and manage to pull down the small attic door without ripping it from its hinges. Man that door was getting old, but England managed to push these thoughts aside as he climbed the ladder into the attic while slapping a ceritain americans hands from his butt every 5 minutes, while the certain american laughed like the obnoxiuos idiot he was known for. So after fumbling with the light and the american complaining how small Englands attic was since he had a hard time fitting in it. They finally started shifting boxes and sorting all Englands memories out.

Time started to drone on and as England predicted, America started to get bored. So America did what he did best. Resulted to teasing his former guardian till he was cutely pouting and glaring. Which England was now doing.

"America if your bored leave, but i have to get this sorted out today." England stated, which meant he was not going to stop.

"But Iggy im bored. Cant we do something fun?" America wiggles his eyebrows suggestivly causing England to splutter and blush. This only made America chuckle at the perverted nation. Honestly though America couldnt complain. He was thinking somewhere along those lines. Though he wouldnt tell England that. Crawling over to the older nation, who was now looking through an old photo album, America nuzzled the sandy blonde's neck and sat the blond between his legs and kissed his neck. England could only chuckle in reply, still staring down at the photo's before him.

"Iggy what you looking at?" He purred into his ear. England held up one of the photo's. It was of America. When he was still a child. Using his potty. America had to admit that even though he loved hs lover and his girly hobbies this was a tad bit creepy.

"Uhh Iggy what is this?" America stared at the photo.

"Look how cute you were." You can hear the memories filling Englands head a the moment.

"What so im not cute now?" America pouted. Of course he's cute all the time! England could only grin alittle.

"Nahh not no more love. Im afraid you lost your cuteness." The sly remark came from the brit. America couldnt believe he said that!

"What!" America glared down at the Brit "Your kidding right? I am well cute! How can you say this baby face isn't cute?" England could only laugh at his american lover whilst pinching his cheek softly. America smiled at the light teasing as England leaned back into him. "You were such a darling back then." England sighed. It did just seem like yesterday that America was still a bouncing baby boy. America chuckled, he knew what England meant "Yeah, though im still bouncy and hyper." He mumbled into the others ear.

"Admitting something there love?" England smirk.

"Only if you admit your pervertedness." America couldnt help but jeer into the ear, earning a blush and splutter again.

"Says the one who wouldnt admit peeing the bed for several years!" England hissed and smirked. America's eyes got really wide after this.

"I was little!" America protested. "Im an adult now!" He glared down at the smaller man between his legs. The man beneth him was grinning.

"You sure about that love?" Englands grin faded when America started to smirk alittle. Oh this was bad. He only smirked like that when America had a plan. America was still smirk down at the older nation. His head diped down slightly to whisper in Englands delicate ear, breathing hot breath.

"Oh you would know Iggy~" America purred huskily into Englands ear causeing him to shiver slightly. England knew what the American was thinking now and hell was he going to protest! This was his attic! The floor could fall through! ... Screamed Englands good bit of mind. The other bit decided to play along with America's little game, cause damn the images of previouse nights were coming back to him.

"I think your right, Though for a man it was rather small." England sighs dramatically, turning round to face the American in the eye. Green smirking eyes met Blue's that glared down. Though those eyes soon switiched places when America suddenly decided to pin his English lover to the attic floor with a rough thump. Now smirking down at the older man, America leaned his head down and breathed hot wind over the older nations ear, causing said man to shiver under the other nations strong arms. The American's tongue made sweet contact with the flesh beneth it.

"How about i prove to you, yet again, just how big Florida is?" The American whispered in the others ear, earning a small gasp from the smaller man. England smirked slightly, he wanted to see how strong his attic actually was now, only, not before teasing his boyfriend abit more of course. He smiled alittle, his hands pushing against the others broad shoulders, edging him away slightly. America pouted alittle and fought back on the hands, pushing himself down futher and futher on England.

"I think ... You shouldn't bother, cause we all know what a women you are America" England chuckled alittle, smiling sweetly up at America. America glared down at him, Women? He was no women! and England knew that. He grinned slightly, grinding his hips down onto the other. England's eyes widened, gasping slightly.

"I thought i said later?" England hissed alittle, smirking up at the American, who grinned at him, moving his hips again, lowly rubbing down and circling slightly.  
>"Since when did i listen to you Iggy~?" He cooed slightly, leaning down to the smaller mans ear, nipping the shell slightly. England shived alittle, a bolt of electricty ran down his spine. America then pulling back to smirk down at his lover.<p>

"I-if my roof breaks. I'll break your neck." He glared at the other, hands cupping his face and pulling him back down into a needy kiss. This only let America have the chance to chuckle before pushing down on the lips, deepening the kiss completely.

* * *

><p>Like i said. I am soo sorry. Enjoy anyway.<p> 


End file.
